The present invention relates to a racquet structure and more particularly to an improved badminton racquet structure of greater integrity and rigidity.
In conventional badminton racquet structures, the coupling between the head frame and the handle, through a connecting tube, is usually a source of considerable inconvenience to the user as the union is usually of poor integrity due to conventional assembly methods. After prolonged usage the head frame and/or handle tend to come loose, begin to rotate about its axis, and eventually come apart completely. The latter in fact often occurs while the racquet is in heave use, i.e. when in play.
In the present invention, however, a much sturdier and rigid connection is formed between the head frame and handle through changes in the structure of the connecting tube. Moreover, the improved structure of the present invention lends to improved efficiencies in manufacturing.
The improved badminton racquet structure comprises a head frame with hitting net strung over it. a hollow T-shaped connector rigidly attached to the head frame on one side, a handle with a co-axial internal cavity, a connecting tube placed between and extending into the interal cavity and hollow of the T-shaped connector, and two rigid retaining elements positioned at the opposite ends of the connecting tube, which upon forced insertion of the connecting tube causes two retaining flares to be formed on the opposite ends of the connecting tube.